Dumbedore's Fall
by Star Shimer
Summary: Harry puts on shorting hat, him and hat vanish, DgnMstr's challenge, grey harry, no slash, dumbeldore bash, language rateing


_challenge(spelling corrections)_

_can be canon (neglect and emotional at the very least) or fanon (varying degrees of physical 1.) At Harry's sorting, the Sorting hat notices the abuse Harry had gone through at home. Abuse and/or even sexual). It immediately calls a halt to the sorting, calling for Madam Pomfrey and the head of the DMLE and will not sort anyone else until they arrive._

_2.) There is no way to get around contacting these people (I leave it up to you to figure out how)._

_3.) Only when Harry is in the hands of Law Enforcement and the Healers will sorting continue._

_4.) Dumbledore can be blind good guy or Dark Lord or anything in between._

_5.) Harry must get free of the Dursleys for this, they cannot escape punishment._

_6.) Ships can be any, but 3-some with Hermione and another person or Multi preferable (helping to show him love). Ships can be very slow to begin with._

_7.) Harry should get other help from Hogwarts/Sorting Hat throughout his schooling._

_8.) Horcruxes okay, but NO HARRY HORCRUX. Mother's protection will not allow it._

_9.) Please, no Deathly Hallows. 10.) No evil!Harry Grey!Harry or Light!Harry preferable, so long as good sided._

ProLog

Harry James Potter, was for the first time in years, relaxed. He had nothing to fear, he was away from the walrus, vulture, and hog that was his _family_. Strangely the other children in line were nervous, some muttering all that they read from the books, others talking to their friends cerin of what house they will be in.

Finally his name is called, sending a tidal wave of whispers. He puts on the hat, and suddenly, something extremely unexpected happened. He disappeared! The hat also did, but they were more worried about the boy.

The Founders knew the truth of power, that wherever it exists, there will be corruption. With corruption come madness. Madness could destroy the magical population, so the founders made Hogwarts a fortress, one that survived every goblin uprising, each Dark Lord, and the Muarders. The founders wanted a lasting legacy, so all the rune systems, and protective charms were made to endure. They made one major mistake, they let the headmaster control them, except for a fail safe, the one and only, sorting hat.

Chapter 1!

_Dear BBL(big book of my life)_

_The mental healers have instructed me to do various calming exersises after they poke around in my head. This is one of those. I refuse to call .this a _diary_, after all, it's not like I'm female. I wouldn't wish that on Dudley, well, come to think of it, that would be fairly funny… I have a habit of rambling(this is my fourth try for a least amount of rambling). I geus those mental healers actually know what they are doing, as I wouldn't have admited that outloud! wll ever since that Hat teleported me to ST Mungo's I've changed left and right. I getting tired, so bye._

_harry_

_Dear BBL_

_I have been moved to a more schure place, I think Madam Bones called it a 'safe house', but then I could be wrong. She said that someone used polyjuce to inpersate one of my healers. And that he had something called a portkey, to take me somewhere. She said that he was one of her arours, and something about being a tratour to dumbledoor. I'll ask what she ment by that next time she shows up._

_harry_

_Dear BBL_

_Madam Bones said that she is looking into Dumbledoor's little group Order of the Phoenix. I've taken to calling them the FFC. That means Fake Fried Chicken, becuase their's no way that such a light creature such as the Phoenix would endorse what they've done. They aparen'tly placed me with the dursley's, controll most of Hogwarts, withheld information about the death eaters, heck, they even have an death eater withen their ranks! they tried to blackmail a lot of the minstry, I fear for the students at hogwarts, becuase they could let in a troll and get away with it! Even that 'nice guy' Hacgrid was expelled for haveing an really dangerous creture, he even had his wand snapped! When I told them about him doing magic to by cusin, they gor realy woried, sayin stuff like Dumbledoor is makein an army. which kinda fits, hes got his intel from FFC, he has diect acess to most of the wizerard children, so if does them favours, like say, they feel indedted to him. That means that he could slowly build up zelotes until he could make an uprising. acording to the reccent history books I've got, he only steped into the war against Gindlewhat when upset his power in the wizaerdmot. Then he kept ruleing cout death eaters inicent. What is he doing!? I should tell Madem Bones this soon! But I don't have enough, yet._

_harry_

**AN:** reviews are extremely welcome. I know that Madam Proffmy didn't show up, but to me, she is far too much Dumbledore's to be trusted.


End file.
